


Enter, Pursed by a Deathclaw

by Seventeen_Juice_Boxes



Series: The Mayor, the Robot, and the Popsicle [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, It'll make more sense I swear, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Dick Nick, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Sex, So that's why I didn't use the archive warning for it, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, look just read it okay, rape mention, there's no actual rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeen_Juice_Boxes/pseuds/Seventeen_Juice_Boxes
Summary: Sole really shouldn't have gone out alone. But after a fight with John, a bit too much Jet (by fault of the ghoul mayor, mind you,) a case gone wrong, and a bit more hubris than was strictly necessary, she's managed to get everyone worked up into a frenzy.





	Enter, Pursed by a Deathclaw

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough work of these three so here y'all go UwU. My BF may or may not have pressured me into writing this. They don't fuck till chapter three tho. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes! I've spoken English for awhile now but it's not my first language, and tenses are hard lol.

Maybe Sole shouldn't have gone out alone, but maybe Hancock shouldn't have made her cry. She was already having a rough day, and this was just insult to some pretty severe injury. After Nick's client turned out to be a good-for-nothing double-crosser, John had talked her into taking more chems then she could really handle, and a really terrible fight, she simply couldn't take it any more. Let's review.

Sole woke up to the sound of another terrible radstorm rolling through the streets of Diamond City. The third storm to ravage the damn place in less than 48 hours. It was pretty hard to be protector of the Commonwealth if she can't actually go out into the Commonwealth without getting terribly sick. She groaned, rolling over and pressing her face into Hancock's bare chest, humming happily at the warmth her boyfriend was putting out.

"Mornin' sunshine," he crooned, looking down at her with a lopsided grin.

"Ngh, where's Nicky," she asked, slightly disappointed at the lack of her robotic lover. Hancock explained that he'd left early in the morning to go meet a client who claimed their wife had been kidnapped by a group of rouge ghouls. "Rouge ghouls?"

"Yeah, I wasn't buying it either, but the man insisted, and he ain't gonna listen to me." She giggled softly, scooting up to kiss his ruined lips softly, before rolling out of bed to begin looking for her clothes and armor, which were still strewn around the room haphazardly after last night's escapades. After Hancock helpfully pointed out that her bra was hanging from the light bulb, she was able to finish getting properly dressed for the day. She frowned, listening to the radstorm that still raged on just outside the tin walls of Home Plate. "Guess you're stuck here with me then, huh sunshine," he noted, wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

She laughed softly, shaking her head. "Nah, I can stand it for a few minutes. I promised Nick I'd help him with some cases today."

"Oh come on sunshine! Let circuit board handle it, you don't want to end up looking like me, now would ya?"

"Mmm, I don't know about that one John. I quite fancy the way you look." He laughed, getting up to get dressed as well. 

"Might as well come with you," he sighed, finally giving in. He was wise enough to avoid an argument with her, especially this early in the morning. He slipped on his frock coat and gas mask, so as not to be pummeled by the oh-so-honorable Diamond City guards. She smiled softly, and the two lovers headed out to Valentine's Detective Agency, avoiding the watchful eyes of the guards as they quietly slipped inside. Sure enough, Nick was inside, already mid-interview with a client. The two quietly took their seats as Ellie was kind enough to bring them coffee. They waited and listened patiently, not wanting to disturb their detective as he worked. Sole always found him sexiest when he was in detective mode. Or when he was saving her life. Though, to be fair, he was pretty sexy all of the time anyways.

"-30, no, 40 of em! They had us surrounded Valentine! I barely made it out with my life!" The client was halfway through their story, with an accent that Sole couldn't quite place, and if she didn't know any better she'd say that the man was simply faking it in order to convince the detective of...something.

"Right," Nick responding, his yellow eyes flickering as he considered the man in front of him, not yet acknowledging the presence of his partners. Not that either of them particularly minded, of course. "So how did you manage to make it out of the settlement, and yet your wife didn't? 40 ghouls is a lot, after all, and even the smallest among them are strong enough to knock a man your size flat." Hancock grinned knowingly as the man faltered in his defense.

"I-Well, you see Mr. Valentine. Them ghouls ain't very fast, and oh, my poor Dahlia, she was wearin' heels, you know? I could run but, well, she weren't so lucky." The man seemed nervous, but he hadn't said anything that could be considered incriminiating. Perhaps he was just intimidated. Synths, and more so Nicky, tend to have that effect on regular Diamond City folk.

Nick nodded, listening intently to the man. "I see. Well, a pack of 40 ghouls will hardly be difficult to track down. I'll see what I can do, Mr. Cobbleson. Leave your address with Ellie, will you?" The man nodded, standing and scribbling his address down on a bit of paper before passing it to Ellie. He turned to leave, and almost fainted upon seeing Sole. He blinked rapidly before scurrying out into the radstorm. Nick moved to stand, "what a weird-" he started, but was interrupted in both his movements and his sentence when he was met with a lapful of Hancock, who had moved so quickly, Sole hadn't even seen him stand. He pulled off his mask, grinning like a child at Nick as he scooted further up his boyfriend's lap.

"Can I help you, Mr. Mayor," Nick asked, and though his voice sounded exasperated, his limited range of facial emotion betrayed his amusement at John's antics.

"What, I can't say hi to my favorite detective, hmm?"

"This how you say hi to everyone John? There something we need to talk about?" Nick hummed softly, raised the area of his forehead that would have been his eyebrows, if he had any. John laughed, cupping the side of his ruined face and kissing him softly, as Sole stood, smiling softly, and Ellie scurried upstairs, not wanting to bear witness to her boss's foreplay. Sole cleared her throat, and the two broke away slowly, Nick looking rather frazzled, as he usually did after John kissed him. John had a way of kissing that made you feel like you just got attacked, but it wasn't by any means a bad thing. John slowly stood from Nick's lap with a whine, and Nick stood as well, fixing himself. If he could blush, he'd likely be red as a tato. He seemed like the blushing type.

"40 ghouls, huh? You believe a word that guy said," Sole asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow at Nick.

"Not really, no, but stranger things have happened I supposed. He paid good caps upfront, so there's no harm in checking it out," he responded, crossing the room to Sole and kissing her forehead gently.

"You want help with that? If it is 40 ghouls, I'm not sure I want you checking that out alone," she told him, always the worrier. 

"From you two, doll?" He smiled softly, looking between Sole and John, "always."

"Great!" Hancock chimed in, feeling a little left out. "No point in hanging around here then. Best head off. Heard of a ghoul pack just west of the Mass Fusion Building, might as well start there and see where it takes us."

And that's how they ended up where they were now. Jittery Mr. Cobbleson was smarter than any or the trio had given him credit for, and must've know they head straight for the area west of the Mass Fusion Building, because he'd met them there. Granted, he didn't lie completely. There was actually a pack of about 40 ghouls, but they were working for Cobbleson. That's how they ended up in the basement of some abandoned clothing boutique, with Hancock hogtied but mostly unharmed and shoved inside of what used to be a mannequin display, but could not be more accurately described as a small, glass cage. However, he got off the easiest. Apparently, Cobbleson had a bit of a soft spot for ghouls. Synths, though? Not so much. Nick had ended up in a bad way, with one of his legs completely removed, and god, who knew synths could scream that fucking loud, and the other one not in much better shape. He wasn't tied or caged, but he was in danger of shutting down, and was virtually immobile anyways, so he was relegated to a damp corner of the basement.

See, word had gotten out that Sole had taken a lover in the form of the synth detective, and Cobbleson, ever the optimist, knew that he was his way in. He faked a case, knowing the detective would bring his girl along, and then laid a trap for them. The ghoul had been an unexpected element, but Cobbleson had made use of his surroundings and taken care of the beast. 

Cobbleson was a fairly simple man. He wanted caps, and he knew that she had em'. He robbed her and stripped her of her weapons and armor, bound her tightly, and left her in a separate room, away from the robot and the ghoul. He left a select few of his favorite lackeys to have their way with the girl, as long as they killed her when they were done. Ever the gentlemen, a rouge ghouls favorite form of foreplay is beating the victim senseless. 

So that's the current standing. Hancock in what was essentially a fish tank, Nick broken and in pain, and the sole being beat to shit, for now anyways. One might say that things weren't looking good for our heroes, but then, one had never met met John Hancock. And one has especially never met an extremely pissed off John Hancock. Cobbleson had foolishly not taken John's trusted knife, and the minute he'd left Nicky broken and gone upstairs, Hancock began sawing, and withing four minutes he was free of his bindings and shattering the fairly weak glass that was holding him in place.

The moment he was free, he was across the room and slamming his shoulder into the door or the room Sole was in. He was through the door in seconds, and withing the next two minutes 6 ghouls lay dead, throats slit with a practiced hand. Hancock knelt cautiously by Sole, checking over her injured. "Fine, I'm fine Hancock. Just a few scrapes and bruises, I'll be alright. We-We have to-Get Nicky." Hancock nodded, relieved that she was alright. He helped her out of the room and over to Nick, who was still alive, but barely coherent. Hancock found her supplies in another room, and she set to work fixing him, a thing she'd become all too familiar with. After his leg was reattached, he was able to speak properly. He was relieved that they were alright, and horribly apologetic for getting them into this mess. "Hush," Sole told him, "we came here of our own means. Once we get you fixed up I'm going to go upstairs and rip his good-for-nothing double-crossing self limb from limb. So don't you worry about us. Sit back Nicky." She continued working on him until he could stand on shaky legs.

After she was sure that Nick was going to be just fine, and that John was taking care of him, she went upstairs and made good on her promise to Nick. John and Sole cleared out the rest of the gang together, collected their various belongings strewn about the place, and began heading back home to Home Plate. On the way back, the three ran into a handful of supermutants, forcing Sole to empty the remainder of her pistol ammo into a brute. It was hardly even noon yet, and the trio had already been kidnapped, beaten, and attacked by monsters. Sole told her self that this was just a really bad day, and now that she was on her way home with her lovers, everything would be alright. This couldn't be farther from the truth. This was only the start of all the shit she would undergo today, and it was only 10:47.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the pacing issues, my brain just kind does what it wants when I write. The story isn't really about the violence or anything like that, so if it feels rushed it's because it's meant to be a side note, not a main event. Just kinda showing that Sole is NOT having a good day. Kudos and Comments make me nut, so please leave plenty of those. Even just to tell me it sucked.


End file.
